


King of Your Body Parts

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [61]
Category: Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda mutual) Pining, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both in same city for once.</p><p>(Or where Luke discovers tongue rings are super sexy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Your Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've no shame in making Luke's gay dreams come true.

  "Holy shit, your, fuuuuck."

  Honestly, Luke should've expected this when he got a tweet from his long-time idol earlier this day. True, practically all his fans found out his favourite singer is none other than the Canadian who has ten years on him ("it's statuary rape!" Ashton often jokes) but he's talents, the blond's gotta give him the credits.

  Now, spread out in the large king-sized bed like a whore, Luke is learning the true meanings of "tongue ring is good for sex" since his aforementioned favourite singer is licking at the underside of his cock.

  How this happened, he still hasn't a clue.

 

_Couple hours ago, at the Billboard Awards afterparty_

 

  It didn't take long for Luke to get totally shitfaced. After all, it's one of the biggest award show in America and his band performed, didn't they? And to top that up, he talked to Josh, his favourite singer, before this whole thing happened. To say things weren't at their apex, that would be a complete lie.

  "Luuuukeyyyy," Calum is the type of friend who just gets drunk easily and when drunk, he's a handful. "My zipper's stuck and I gotta take a piss."

  "You can ask someone else?" As the youngest, Luke tries to have some kind of innocence. Well. As much innocence one can get whilst wanking to someone's beautiful singing voice. His bandmates walked in on during many of his acts a lot.

  "But Lukeyyy, you're the nicest!" Calum does his irresistible puppydog face. "Help a mate out?"

  "I'll handle this," a deep voice comes to his rescue. It's none other than Michael, the so-called Emo punk one from his band. Mike admitted he's sort of kind of addicted to being addicted to hair-dyeing but he thinks being called Emo is overdoing it. "C'mon, Cal, I'll get you all set up."

  "And use protection!"

  Luke rolls his eyes as their final band member, Ashton, calls out with his drink in his hand. His hazel eyes are glazed, and Luke can tell they're all wasted. Soon enough, Mike'll try to persuade them into having pot.

  Then it'll be led to some other ungodly things, yuck.

  "I need to breathe some fresh air," the blond mumbles as he grabs his jacket and tumbles outside.

  Just to bump into someone.

  "Fuck, I'm so-" He has to look up at the person he's just bumped into and at over six feet, he  _shouldn't_ have to look up.

  Except the stranger is just as tall as he, if not taller, and has noticeably blue-streaked hair.

  Wait.

  Tall and blue haired. 

  Really?

  Holy shit.

  "Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going," the other bloke apologises,  _so Canadian of him_ , and looks up, realisation dawning on him. "Shit."

  "Nice meeting you too, Josh," Luke smirks at the much older lad, his tongue poking out to trace the edge of his lip ring. He would never admit it, but getting his lip pierced was a bit of an imitation of Josh's tongue ring. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

  "'Course I do, darling," he can hear the distant sound of a metal ball clicking against Josh's teeth. "I just didn't know you'd actually want to."

  _He's got to be kidding me. How can I not want to meet him? He's the best fucking lyricist in the world. Holy shit, how am I even talking to him? I should be fangirling or summat. PULL IT TOGETHER, LUCAS._

  "Why wouldn't I?" Luke wants to kick himself in the nuts for the shakiness in his voice. "It isn't a secret I like your songs."

  "You like only my songs, ouch," Josh clutches at his heart, feigning to be hurt. "Anything you'd like to say, kiddo?"

   _I wanna bang your brains out, or you me._

"Not just your song. Your entire being," _shit, did I just say that?_ "I mean..."

  "Kids these days," Luke wants to lash out and defend himself but Josh is right. He's only seventeen. "So overly expressive."

  "Why are you in Las Vegas, Josh?"

  "This is like my second home, young Lucas," again, Luke wants to retort. "I just like the hot weather, which nicely contrasts the harsh summer with barely over twenty - in Celsius - weather in Lower Mainland."

  "So Canadians like hot weather?" As an Australian, he knows how annoying hot weather can be. They're talking about places that reach over forty degrees in Celsius, hundred-and-ten in Fahrenheit! "Didn't know that."

  "We also 'preciate people with nice bodies."

  Luke's dick does a small stand, okay, it's not that small if it's noticeable, and he tongues his lip ring. Surely he's heard that wrong?

  "Erm, sorry?" Luke plays dumb. It shouldn't be hard with his teen-ness. "You were saying?"

  "Call it pedophilia, but I quite like you, Luke."

  That's all Luke hears before a pair of rough lips descend upon the younger boy's. He has a total of two seconds before a large-ish hand grabs - no,  _cups -_ the base of his neck and tilts his head up a little. Embarrassingly, Luke moans into the kiss too quick, and he's rewarded with Josh's lips moving against his. The kiss should be innocent, just the two of them trying something out, two people kissing to test the feelings. 

  There's nothing innocent about the way Josh kisses though.

  It's rough and longing, how his teeth are tugging at Luke's, nibbling and pulling, and to top it off, his back is pressed against a damn wall. He shouldn't be okay with being manhandled but secretly, he likes it. If the tutu wasn't a big enough hint, there's a little girly side of him.

  "Shit," Luke repeats himself when he feels something hard against his clothed dick and realises it's Josh's bulge.

   _HolyfuckingshitImadeJoshhard._ He really wants to kill himself now. For his girl-like behaviour, not for making Josh hard.

  "Gotta admit, you sing like a child," there's something cold against his lower lip. God, it's a fucking metal ball on the other's tongue, what else can he really expect? "But, you kind of still are."

  "Your seducing skills need improving," his voice is a squeak so he coughs a little, hoping that'd disguise it. "And why do you even like me?"

  "You got an accent, to start with," Josh's lips are grazing against his pulse point on his neck, which is really arousing.  _Don't get hard, don't get hard._ "Wonder what you'd do with your voice when you're all naked?"

  "God..." Now, the very metallic thing is spiking against his skin and yes, Luke is fucking hard like a rock. He whimpers, trying to escape from being pinned to a wall. It'd be so embarrassing if he came too fast, out here. He mewls like a kitten when the tongue ring is dragging up his neck, doubling the pleasure. Fuck.

  "Yeah, that's what I'm tryin'a do," Luke can feel the smirk against his neck, right before Josh's blunt teeth dig into his skin. They clash against the fragile skin and Luke can guarantee there'll be a mark left in the morning. "Like it so far?"

  All the poor still-seventeen-year-old can do is nod, not trusting his voice.

  "Good, I guess this counts as foreplay."

 

~*~

 

  "I thought old people wouldn't have hormonal urges," Luke tries to sound confident. Well, how confident can one get without half his clothes on?

  When Josh hailed a cab to the hotel he was staying at, they stayed attached at lips, earning a growl from the driver. It's impossible, not kissing someone who you've been in love with so long. Once they arrived at the hotel, they went straight to the elevator, then made out on the way to the floor. Thank goddess of luck Josh has a room on the third floor or Luke might've opted for an open door shag.

  "Are you calling me old, Hemmings?" Josh fakes a wounded look, making him look cuter. "Because if that's the case, I can show you how skilled I am."

  "With your years to hone those skills, I wouldn't think otherwise," Luke doesn't even try to fight the grin from spreading across his face. God, he just loves Josh too much.

  He'd be too butt-hurt this will all be a one-night thing.

  "Tell me, young Lucas," the other's finger tap over his knuckles, then over to his forearm. "What are your fantasies?"

  "Do you want to hear them all?" Luke wonders briefly if Josh has a daddy kink. "I'd probably bore you to death."

  "Luke," the ice-blue eyes captivates the young boy's dark blue ones. "I think I'd love to hear them all. Maybe even act them out."

  "For starters," Luke climbs on top of Josh's lap, straddling his waist as he leans down to breathe into the older's ear. "I've always wanted to be fucked by a screamer. You  _are_ one, right, Josh?"

  "Fuck," is all the singer beneath the young, energetic teen singer says. "Fuck  _yes_."

  "And besides, you've an amazing voice," Luke all but purrs into the Canada-native's ear, messaging the inner thigh. He smirks to himself when he feels the older lad is somewhat hard again. "A voice I'd wank to all day long."

  Josh thrusts up into Luke's hand, a sign the younger takes as a good thing. "Would you want to fuck me, big boy? Pound into me and mark me as yours, Josh?"

  "You have pretty bug words, Aussie," something changes in Josh's eyes. Before long, they're flipped around, with Josh's hands flat against the much younger boy's chest, leant down close enough to have their lips brushing against one another. "But do you have any idea how much I love being in absolute control?"

   _Fuck, that's hot._

  "Control me, whip me around," Luke doesn't recognise himself. Hell, he sounds like a bitch in heat. "I'll be yours for tonight."

  "Maybe that's not what I want."

  Luke's certain he imagined those words.

  About half-hour later, once they're both gloriously naked, the blond looks over at his idol. As expected, the taller (by an inch or two) has flat stomach and that's pretty much it. There're two lines tattooed on his arm, just like he's known. (He also knows they're related to his former addiction but that's not important) And wow, he's really gifted in the downstairs area.

  "Staring's rude," Josh smirks at him, a devilish glint sparkling in his pale blue eyes. "C'mon, let me show you things I can do."

  Before Luke can register those words, he can feel something wet against his nipple. He realises Josh is actually tonguing his nipple like he'd do with a girl.

  He isn't saying nipple play isn't a turn-on for him though. All he can do is moan and squirm under the freakishly skinny Canadian, mumbling unintelligible things. Josh can only guess what he's saying, the younger reasons. When the cold metal ball touches his hardening nub (he thought only girls could get erect tits), he nearly passes out from the sheer pleasure. He's been wrong all along.

  "Wanna see what else I can do with my tongue ring?" Josh looks up through heavy-lidded eyes, his pale blue eyes tad bit darker. "'Cause I'm getting a feeling you like this."

  "You're wrong," the natural blond rasps out. "I fucking  _love_ all this."

  "Such a horny teenager," Josh chuckles against his skin, sending pleasurable chills down Luke's spine. "You're just like others."

  "You've fucked a teen boy before?" Jealousy shoots through his body. "I'm not your first?"

  "Calm down, Lukey. I'm only saying that you're typically horny all the time like any other teenagers," Josh drags his tongue down to his bellybutton and holy shit, the cold metal feels so fucking great there. "And you should know you're not my first."

  "First boy or first ever?"

  "First boy."

  "Should I be jealous of the boy who got to experience... no way," the young Aussie shakes his head in disbelief. "No fucking way. Out of all people, it's him?"

  "Luke, it's not-"

  "You fucked your bandmate? That's fucked up,  _really_  fucked up!" Luke is screaming at Josh, and the walls are thin so yeah. That's not good for their neighbours. "You screwed around with your guitarist!"

  "Would it make you feel better if I told you it was a one night stand?" Luke's frown-slash-scowl answers. "Or not. It was before I knew you existed, Lucas."

  "Yeah, I'm only 17, bound to make mistakes," he fumbles for his clothes but surprisingly strong hands - Josh's - stop him. "What now?" The anger he feels is practically tangible. "You're just going to screw me over like a cheap whore!"

  "Listen to me, you downright teenage idiot!" The older lad's glacial blue eyes burn with their own anger. "Yeah, I'm a dick. Most people know me because I wrote "Call Me Maybe", and yes, I'm a recovered addict. There are things I always wanted but never got. But you, Lucas Robert Hemmings, is something I need to make myself more stable. Call me cheesy but we just haven't had enough."

  It takes more than a minute for Luke's alcohol-hazed brain to register what the Canadian just told him.

  Holy hell.

  "You... you want me?" Being drunk isn't Luke's favourite version of himself but he still can hear things right. "As in, your boyfriend?"

  A rough, forceful kiss is all the Aussie guitarist-singer gets as an answer. He gets into the kiss, like his life depends on it, and kisses back with equal prowess. He doesn't flinch when the guitar-roughened hands of the other singer cups his face. He doesn't hold back filthy moans as their hard groins rub with delicious friction. And he certainly doesn't stop Josh from touching him in ways that make his heart flutter.

  _"Now_ can I get to the part where I show you how I work my tongue?"

  Josh doesn't wait for a reply, no. He just presses Luke's back further into the mattress as he spreads the underage (in Canada, Luke adds silently) lad's legs further apart before licking at the underside of the said boy's dick with a moan.

  "Holy shit, your, fuuuuck," Luke's natural instinct is to grab onto nearest solid thing, which happens to be the blue-coloured hair of Josh, (which is pretty much the front half of the Canadian singer's hair, really) and that garners a growl-y yelp from the older. Josh indulges, not surprisingly, and lap at Luke's sac before wrapping his pink, pink lips around the skin. Luke's had half a blowjob before ("Lukey, how many times have I told you that slut tonguing at your balls whilst drunk doesn't count as a blow?" Ashton reminds him every time he brings it up.) so he's... a virgin. Virgin to anything that's sexual. "Mm, you blew lots of dudes before, that's what, huh?" Josh doesn't reply, Luke doesn't expect him to, but he just kisses his way up north and takes the head into his lips. And fuck, he can feel the cold metal ball against the underside of his dick, which is so fucking erotic. Soon, the very metal thing is lapping at the slit in the head of his dick and yeah, if Luke wasn't horny before, he is now. He's watched countless porn videos (both straight and gay) but having his dick touched like this is beyond imagination.

  "Can I go further?" When Josh asks, the tongue ring just scrapes against his dick, the underside, and the blond Aussie just nods shakily. Too soon, Josh's rough-soft lips close around the head and fuck, this feels like heaven. The pierced tongue just laps at the underside of his head and shit, Luke can't think straight. Anything besides that magical tongue, of course. More of the Canadian singer's mouth is around Luke's dick and it doesn't take a lot to realise this isn't first time Josh is blowing someone. There isn't one bit of hesitancy at how he bobs his head up and down, or how his amazingly large hands are pumping at the base of his cock, stimulating his balls. And fucking shit, hell, Luke is so close to coming, just like any other virgin. He whines in distress when Josh pulls away with a loud _pop_.

  "I sound selfish but I want you to come with me inside you, fucking you into the mattress, babe," Josh grins at him sheepishly, a distant _click_ telling him how nervous Josh is about this as much as Luke. He just helps Josh with locating a condom and rips the packet open with his teeth. ("Sexy", Josh comments, which does _not_ make Luke blush like a girl complimented by her crush) Thankfully, Josh has a stash of lube packet things with him so when Josh slicks himself up - all Luke can do is stare at the monstrosity that will be inside him soon - Luke just tugs at his lip ring.

  "You ready?" Luke nods his yes and Josh pushes in.

  It's too much, the Canadian is too big and it hurts. Luke blinks his tears away but a few becomes stray. Josh leans down to kiss those tears away, murmuring something unintelligible. He doesn't move, thank God, giving Luke plenty of time to recover and get used to the sensation of being stretched. After a minute or so, Luke inclines his head, giving Josh a signal to move. Josh is a nice person, Luke learns, by the way how slow he's moving, measured and calculated, thrusting into him at different angles until Luke lets out a breathy "oh" when he hits that special spot inside him. After that, Josh must have lost it because he starts to proper pound into the younger lad, garnering choked moans from the delicious friction and pleasure. Luke comes first, coating their stomachs with his release. Josh can't seem to last longer either, because he releases into the condom not even full minute later. But he continues to drive into him, prolonging their highs.

  "So," Josh kisses Luke's light brown brow. "Wanna do that some time again?"

  "One condition," Josh's brow raises questioningly. "Be my boyfriend?"

  "Anything for you, Luke."

  Maybe Vegas _is_ a magical place.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to get rid of the underage tag until now (September 5th) since Luke turned 18 on July 16th (i think). I'm so lazy, please don't sue me. Also, the source I used said Luke is six-one and Josh is (well-knownly ) six-three ish.


End file.
